poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Griffiths
Dr. Martin Griffiths is a scientist whose primary field of study seems to be lepidopterology - that is, the study of butterflies and moths. He considers himself to be extremely rational and has little patience for things he believes to be fantasy, such as fairies. Although he is often absorbed in his work, he loves his daughter, Lizzy Griffiths, very much. He is actually the uncle of Christopher Robin, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, and Alice. Appearances Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue He mostly ignored Lizzy most of the time, busy with other things such as the leaks which Tinker Bell fixed. Lizzy tried to convince him to believe in fairies, when he didn't that made Tink mad causing him to almost capture her. Instead Dr. Griffiths captured Vidia, he had intended to show her to other scientists in the hopes of furthering his career, but Lizzie eventually convinced him to let Vidia go. Trivia * His first name is never given in the film, but is stated on his character page on Disney's official site and in a deleted scene. * He and Lizzy would join Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Terence, Clank, Bobble, and Vidia on their adventures spinoffs. * He also reveals to be Alice's uncle in Peter Pan and Tinker Bell's adventures in Alice in Wonderland. * He and Lizzy both mentioned that they knew Sherlock Holmes and Mr. Barrie in Peter Pan and Tinker Bell's adventures of the Great Mouse Detective. * He and Lizzy would guest star in some of Pooh's Adventures series along with Tinker Bell and her friends of Pixie Hollow. * He is voiced by Michael Sheen * Though he understands that Rosetta already has a crush on one of Periwinkle's friends, he couldn't help but have some feelings for her too. * He and Lizzy have been gifted by the ability to hear and talk to Fairies. If they ever need them, they'll think happy thoughts and the fairies will sense them. Gallery Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps com-7842-1-.jpg Lizzy thinks that s the work of fairies by sailorplanet97 ddembjp-fullview-1-.jpg Lizzy s dad thinks he knows it better by sailorplanet97 ddembk7-fullview-1-.jpg Lizzy s dad looking at the book by sailorplanet97 ddembkw-fullview-1-.jpg Lizzy s dad just about to stand up by sailorplanet97 ddembkg-fullview-1-.jpg Lizzy s dad busy with the butterfly by sailorplanet97 ddembkq-fullview-1-.jpg Lizzy and her dad with the butterfly by sailorplanet97 ddembje-fullview-1-.jpg He tells her she s a good girl by sailorplanet97 ddembln-fullview-1-.jpg He promised her to spend more time with her soon by sailorplanet97 ddembl9-fullview-1-.jpg Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-2904-1-.jpg Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-961-1-.jpg Dr. Griffiths-1-.png Maleficent captures lizzy and martin by conthauberger daa0g4j-fullview-1-.jpg Dr G-1-.jpg Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Disney Fairies Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Disney characters Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:HEROES Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Godfathers Category:Disney heroes